happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Round
'''Fight Night '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Feary Featuring *Lumpy *Bravy *Perry Appearances *Winner and Loser *Boxer *Generic Tree Friends Plot Bravy watches from a crowd as a boxing event takes place. Feary walks to his seat with a tray of nachos, tripping over and messing up his fur, humiliating himself in front of the crowd. Winner defeats Loser and claims the championship title. Upset, Feary sees this as a way to redeem his confidence. After the fight, Lumpy is seen in a locker room with the competitor's from tonight's match. Feary shyly consults Lumpy, asking if he could become a boxer. He laughs at this statement. Feary is brought into the boxing ring to practice is skills. Winner comes up to face him, so Feary cowers in fear, releasing his gas which instantly knocks the challenger out. Lumpy is amazed by this. Everyone arrives for the next night's fight, including Bravy, who is puzzled about why her brother didn't show up. She is shocked to see her brother in the ring. Boxer hops in to challenge him. Bravy is afraid her brother will be hurt, but his gas once again knocks the rival competitor out. She and everyone else cheers him on. Feary becomes a boxing king as he continues to knock boxers out with his spray. Lumpy himself is proud because of the money he is making. Eventually, however, he realizes the fights are getting more boring because Feary keeps winning. So Lumpy decides to spice things up. When Feary returns to the locker room, Lumpy knocks him out with a boxing glove, then removes his scent gland. Feary awakens the next night and steps into the ring. Lumpy is painting a sign which promises "The Ultimate Fight", bringing back large crowds. Perry, a threatening champion boxer, arrives for the match. Feary prepares to spray him, only now making the harsh discovery that his gland has been removed. Perry beats him to a bloody pulp, to Bravy's horror and everyone else's suspense. A bruised and battered Feary lays on the floor as Perry prepares to finish him off. Just then, Bravy makes a surprise entrance into the ring, making a more fair fight and saving her brother. Lumpy is still painting his sign, when he accidentally drops a bucket of red paint on himself. Perry sees this, flips out, and rams into Lumpy. The angry bull continues charging through the halls, when Bravy stands at the exit door with her boxing glove out, and Perry slams into it. Bravy reveals there was a brick in her glove. Bravy heads back to the boxing ring and shows the crowd a now flattened Perry. The crowd cheers as she crowns herself with the championship title. Feary gets back up to congratulate her, only to trip and fall on a tray of nachos, humiliating himself again. Deaths #Lumpy is impaled/torn in half by Perry's horns. #Perry is flattened like a pancake by Bravy's glove. Trivia *This is Boxer's debut appearance. *This marks the first time Winner loses at something. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 52 Episodes